darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion Clan Warrior
250px |location = Shaded Woods |drops = Various |hp = |hp-plus = |souls = |souls-plus = }} Lion Clan Warriors are enemies in Dark Souls II. Location *Shaded Woods Description Lion Warriors are members of the bestial Lion Clan. Not much is known about the origins of the Lion Clan race as they suddenly appeared without warning. They seem to be completely unrelated to humanity and have a great hatred towards both men and undead. Their presence in the ruins and steadfast defense of it against any intruder seems a mystery. There are two variants: the average dark maned warrior and a more powerful gold maned version found near Manscorpion Tark (or instead in the ruins with the giant barrels in ). Lore Lion Warriors belong to an offshoot which appeared suddenly, like out of nowhere.Lion Mage Robe item description. Despite their beastly appearance, these warriors were once likely humans: they are capable of craftsmanshipLion Greataxe item description. and are aware of their appearance, considering it disgusting and hating being seen. Lion Warriors are aggressive and murder anyone trying to get close.Lion Warrior Cape item description. On their shields is put a symbol of some religious significance. At the times of Drangleic, it was said to be impossible to find out what gods they were worshiping.Lion Clan Shield item description. However, in Lothric it was known that the symbol was connected with a mad god, revered as a god of war in remote regions.Wargod Wooden Shield item description. Strategy Lion Warriors are incredibly hard to stagger, and thus are best fought by provoking an attack, dodging, and countering. After they swing their axe, roll or sprint to their shielded side and backstab them. Rinse and repeat. They are resistant to most forms of magic, but seem slightly vulnerable to fire. Regardless, it is encouraged to keep a weapon without any source of elemental damage and that can quickly perform a backstab, as such, daggers can prove to be very powerful against them. Also their attacks cause curse build-up. Attacks *Single slash to the left. *Single slash to the right. *Twofold slash and leap. Slashes twice and leaps forward with a third slash. Drops 100px|Drops from Gold-maned version|Lion Warrior Cape| Lion Warrior Cape.png 100px| ??? |Lion Warrior Cuffs| Lion Warrior Cuffs.png 100px| ??? |Lion Warrior Skirt| Lion Warrior Skirt.png 100px| ??? |Lion Clan Shield| Lion Clan Shield.png 100px| ??? |Lion Greataxe| Lion Greataxe.png 100px| ??? |Triclops Snake Troches| Triclops Snake Troches.png 60px| ??? |Fang Key| Fang Key.png 60px | Guaranteed (Petrified) }} Notes *Every piece of the Lion Warrior Set has a special fall damage reduction effect, similar to the Silvercat Ring, albeit less pronounced, though when added up will still be almost as good. It will stack with said ring for an increased effect. *The Gold Maned Lion Warrior is the only version that will drop the Lion Warrior Helm, and the Red Lion Warrior Cape, a different version of the regular Lion Warrior cape, which has increased physical defenses and an increased fall damage resistance. *Performing the Guard Break move on them does not allow the player to perform riposte, even when performed while they are shielded. Gallery Lion Warrior Gold.png|Gold Maned Lion Warrior Lion Warrior Petrify.png|Petrified Lion Warrior DARK SOULS™ II Scholar of the First Sin 20151025023854.jpg References Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies Category:Dark Souls II: Enemy Pages Missing Data